gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESP-007 Crusader
|model number=ESP-007 |namesake=Champion |developed from=*ESP-005 Champion *ESP-005/H Powered Champion |developed into=*EGX-000G79A Pró̱ta Énas *EGX-000G79B Pró̱ta Dyo *EGX-000G79C Pró̱ta Tría *ESP-010 Valiant |variants= |unit type=Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit |launched=22 S.E. |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=19.0 meters |weight=42.0 metric tons |power plant=*UPEM Fuel Cell |armaments=* x 2 (Mounted in head) * |system features= |optional equipment=* * * * |unique aspects= |armour=*Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The ESP-007 Crusader (aka Crusader) is a mass production ground mobile suit used by the ESPF. Technology & Combat Characteristics A refined design of the ESP-005, the Crusader is the first mass-produced model to feature a self-contained power supply, allowing it to operate outside of the range of a Microwave Energy Array without issue. Despite its external similarity to the Champion, the Crusader has numerous internal upgrades including: additional vernier thrusters, sensors and a pressurised cockpit for space operations. The improved power output of the UPEM Fuel Cell also improved the amount of energy available for the weapons systems, making them more effective. With an independent power supply and sealed cockpit, the Crusader became the first Peacekeeper machine that could be used in both space and ground without specialised equipment, though most of its deployments were on planetary surfaces. Eventually the design of the Crusader was refined into the ESP-010 Valiant, which featured lighter armour and could use a wider variety of weapons. Despite this, the Crusader was a powerful unit for its time and was still kept in service after the changeover. Armaments ;* :A standard ranged weapon, the linear rifle accelerates rounds with magnetic fields to fire them at enemies with high accuracy and damage. Despite being the same weapon used by the Champion, the Crusader's extra power allows the rifle to fire rounds at a higher velocity. ;* : ;* :Two fire-linked 60mm vulcan guns are built into the suit's head, they're usually used for missiles interception and targeting light vehicles. ;* :The railrifle is a prototype linear weapon design that is meant to function as a lower-calibre linear assault rifle, providing both single-fire and automatic firing modes but able to fire at higher velocities to make up for the smaller calibre. ;* :A defensive piece of equipment, the shield is fashioned from the same material as the suit's armour but is considerably thicker. ;* :By channelling plasma with a magnetic field the mobile suit can use two plasma beam swords for close combat. Though they don't have as much cutting strength as SR beam sabres, the RSX/05P models are still quite capable of holding their own. History While the Champion served its function as a ground based unit, it was completely incapable of being deployed in space. Thus, for this purpose a more capable machine was constructed which could function in both environments which did not require a changeover in equipment when switching from ground to space. It was also the first mass produced unit to be created using data from the ESP-005/H Powered Champion, a prototype mobile suit featuring a Hydrogen Fuel Cell. See also